poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening scene (Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park
This is the opening scene of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park. film opens up to the Universal logo the Title rolls by as we fade into a jungle like area see a bunch of men [some armed with SPAS-12 shotguns and M16s watching something stir through some of the thicket as a bright light shines. Then we see a huge, metal crate being moved by a forklift] Worker #1: Everybody, heads up! Keep it clear, now. Worker: Keep it clear! Stand back! Worker #2: Bring it foward, come on! Worker #3: Slow it down! Forklift then lifts the huge crate onto a platform and slides it in, towards a huge cage type thing as we see some credits say: "Isla Nublar, 120 Miles West of Coasta Rica" Muldon: Pushing team, move in there. Workers: Move it. On your ready. Muldon: I want tazers on full charge. they move up, something in the cage growls Muldon: Steady! Right, get back in! guys head up to the cage Muldon: And push! push the crate up to the cage as we hear the animal snarl Muldon: Open the gate. gate keeper climbs up the side hear it growl again, then as the gateman lifts up the door, the animals roars, and races forward, slaming into the wall making the crate slide back and the gateman fall off when the crate stops adn the arlarm goes off the animal inside the crate grabs the gateman screeching Muldon: Don't let her get out! the gateman screech! other workers all taze the beast Muldon: on the guy WORK HER BACK!! camera sees his eyes and the predators' eyes Muldon: SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!!! then hear guns blasts as the guy's hand slips out of Muldon's grip then fade away from that scene and into another where we see a man on a raft then see some credits say: "MANO DE DIOS AMBER MINE, Dominican Republic." Man: foreign languge Gennaro: spanish 2 shake hands Gennaro: What's the say at the airport? Hammond's not even here? Man: He send his aplogies. Gennaro: We are facing a $20 million lawsuit by the family of that worker and you're telling me that Hammond can't even bother to see me? Man: He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daugther, she's getting a divorce. Gennaro: Well, I understand that, but we've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company.. slips Man: Are you okay? him up Gennaro: The under writers feel that the accident has rised very serious safety questions about the park. That makes this very, very anxiuos. I have promised to condcut a very thoural on-site inspection. Man: Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down. Gennaro: I need to or they'll pull the funding. Worker: in forgien languge and comes up to the 2 the tunnel Gennaro: his head Ooh! AH!! Man: Watch your head. Gennaro: If two experts, sign off the island. The insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcom, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant. Man: Grant? chuckles You'll never get him out of Montana. foreign language Gennaro: Well, why not? Man: Because Grant's like me, he's a digger. chuckles foreign language he speaks the camera zoom in on some frozen tree sap with a misquitoe inside Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes